Kodocha Christmas
by Takutomo no Miko
Summary: A Kodomo no Omocha Christmas. With Justin. But no other crossovers.


_HI! I want to Say Thank you to Servo-Z who was helping me with fanfic Thank you SO MUCH! ^_^_

Kodocha Christmas 

By: ServoMoon! 

~^_^~ 

Sana: MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 

Hayama: .... 

Sana: YAY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! 

Hayama: You guys have to over act about it? 

Justin: Yeah! We always love Christmas! 

Sana: Hayama, Christmas is fun! We have presents and candy and miseltoe! 

Justin: Gomi!! You came under! You have to kiss me now! 

Gomi: AHHHHH!!! 

Sana: And pretty pretty colors!! Green and red and blue too!! And sparkly stars! 

Hayama: Sounds like someone on drugs. 

Gomi: Get away from MEEEE!! 

Justin: I was just kidding.. 

Sana: Come on Hayama, sparkle with me!! We can walk under this sparkly tree!! See the pretty lights and happy colors too?? SAY YOU LIKE IT, HA-YA-MA!! 

Hayama: Do want you want! 

Justin: Akito-chan why don't you like Christmas? 

Tsuyoshi: Akito-kun never liked Christmas. 

Gomi: Maybe it's because he doesn't get anything! 

Sana:OH YEAH!!!!! I HAVE GIFTS FOR EVERYONE! 

~^_^~ 

[Sana gets a bag of gifts and starts throwing them to eveyone! she gives everyone Christmas gifts. They all open them up. Tsuyoshi open it frist] 

Tsuyoshi: WOW! Thanks I.. I always wanted punk rocker clothing. 

Sana: happy You're welcome, Tsuyoshi-kun! 

[Gomi is the next one to open his Gift] 

Gomi: AHHHH!!!!! I'M SO SICK OF PINK! PINK THIS PINK THAT! KURATA WHY IN HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A PINK PRINCESS DRESS?? 

Sana: Oops, wrong present! Sorry! 

[Sana get a new gift from the bug and gives him the other one. Gomi opens it up and pulls out a can.] 

Gomi: AHHH YAY! Black spray paint! THANKS KURATA! I really need some too! 

Sana: You're welcome Gomi-kun. 

[Justin starst to open his gift] 

Justin: WOW!!!!! Sentai action figures! THANKS SANA! 

Sana: WELCOME! 

[Sana gives Hayama his gift] 

Sana: Here you go Hayama. 

Hayama: Whats this? 

Sana: Your Christmas gift open it. 

Hayama: Oh 

[Hayama opens his Christmas gift that he got from Sana] 

Hayama: Oh..Robotack videos.... -_- 

Sana: I know... ^_~ 

Hayama: ?_? 

Sana: hee hee do you like it Hayama? 

Hayama: Well, I don't hate it. 

Sana: YAY! 

~^_^~ 

Justin: Want to watch sentai? 

Sana: SURE I LOVE SENTAI! 

Justin: Let's watch Colorful Sentai Rainbowranger. 

Gomi: Didn't we watch that like 2 days ago for the whole day? 

Justin: Yeah, isn't it great? 

Tsuyoshi: I like sentai and all but I don't want to watch it. 

Justin: AWWW! Rainbow Green is just too FUNNY! And Makoto is too! 

Hayama: I'M NOT WATCHING ANYMORE SENTAI! 

Sana: I've got an idea! 

Justin: What? 

Sana: We should go swimming. 

Hayama: Are you crazy? It's winter. 

Sana: Well it's summer in Argentina! 

Gomi: It's not summer here you are crazy! 

Sana: Yeah let's go swimming! 

Hayama: .... 

[Sana starts to rap] 

Sana:Rap We should go swimming because it's summer in Argentina! It's hot and nice there and makes... 

Justin: GUY WE HAVE SOME PROBLEMS! 

Gomi: AHHH NO! 

[Sana stops rapping and becomes really happy] 

Sana: YAY WE CAN BECOME CARRANGER NOW? 

Justin: Yeah!! 

Gomi: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 

[All of them stand up and Sana yells out] 

Sana: Gekisou! Accell Change! 

[All of become Carranger!] 

~^_^~ 

Downtown 

Sana: Where's the bad guy?? WHERE WHEREE? 

Justin: He should be here... 

Hayama: Stewart if there no bad guy I'm going to get mad. 

Gomi: HEY I'm the guy in PINK here! 

Tsuyoshi: Hey guys don't Fight he do that to the monster. 

[Then the four boys hear a yell and run over where they heard it.] 

Hayama: KURATA! 

Sana: Take that and That! 

Justin: THE MONSTER! 

Tsuyoshi: WE HAVE TO HELP HER! 

Gomi: No there people out there..and I'm in Pink! 

[Hayama hits Gomi and runs over there ans starts to help Sana.] 

Sana: What took so long! 

Hayama: Gomi was worry about if he help he would get his Pink ranger outfit dirty. 

Gomi: I DID NOT! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE PINK! 

[Sana pulls out her Rap toy and Stats to rap again] 

Sana: takes out yak-back-like-toy It's Sana and Tsuyoshi-kun, Hayama and Justin-chan! We had an extra seat so Gomi came too! We fight real cool, we're gonna beat up the bad guys, beat up the bad guys, GO GO GO! 

Tsuyoshi: Sana-chan I don't this this is a good time to rap! 

Hayama: He's right. 

Justin: YAY SANA-CHAN RAP! 

Gomi: WE ARE GOING TO DIE! 

Sana: continues to rap Powa upu tu karenja! Powa powa powa! GO GO GO! That's right, five rangers, five rangers who go go go! 

Hayama: Can we "go" defeat the monster! 

Sana: OH YEAH LET'S GOOOO! 

Justin: YEAH! 

Gomi: I don't want to be pink! 

Tsuyoshi: YAY! 

~^_^~ 

Justin: Now let's get that monster! 

Sana: RIGHT! 

[All of them runs up and start get the monster.] 

Gomi: HA TAKE THAT! 

[Gomi kick the moster] 

Hayama: Good going Pink Boy! 

Gomi: Stop calling me that! 

[The monster hits Sana and Hayama. Justin use a flying kick throwing the moster into the wall and Tsuyoshi throws a prush makeing the moster fall back.] 

Gomi: I think it's dead. 

[The monster gets up and hits Gomi sending him flying.] 

Hayama: Think again! 

Gomi: Oh shut up! 

[Hayama gives Gomi a look] 

Gomi: Okay Okay I'll shut up! 

Moster: I will destroy your Christmas! 

Sana: NOOO! 

Justin: Christmas is a good time for family and friends and we won't let you! 

Sana: That's right! 

Tsuyoshi: Yeah, Christmas is where you have fun and be happy with your family and friends! 

Moster: I don't care! 

Hayama: This is dumb. 

[Hayama does his Hayama chop and kills the monster.] 

Sana: WOW THAT'S RARE! 

Justin: That's once in a life time! 

Gomi: Yeah! 

Tsuyoshi: Will that's taken care of, let's go! 

Sana: FOOD TIME!!!! 

Hayama: Hey hold up. 

Sana: FOOD FOOD GOOD FOOD FOOD GOOOD! 

[Hayama uses a Hayama chop on Sana to clam her down] 

~^_^~ 

Back at Sana House eating Dinner. 

Sana: WOW THIS IS GOOD! 

Tsuyoshi: Yes, it is. 

Justin: Thanks for having us over. 

Gomi: AHH WHY IS THERE A PINK SET AND PINK THING OVER HERE? WAAAAA I DON'T WANT TO BE PINK ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE BLACK! 

Hayama: But you are pink. 

Gomi: BLACK! 

Hayama: Pink. 

Gomi: BLACK!!!!! 

Hayama: Baka. 

Gomi: I'T BLACK!! I AM BLACK RACER!! NOT PINK!!! AHHHHH!!! 

[Hayama does a Hayama chop on Gomi] 

Sana: AHHH! 

Hayama: He's Pink. 

Gomi: @_@ 

~^_^~ 

[Naozumi jumps up on the window at Sana's house.] 

Naozumi: I will say Merry Christmas to Sana-chan. The stalker thing to do is to break into her house. 

[Naozumi falls through the window and sees Sana sitting at the table with Hayama and Tsuyoshi.] 

Hayama: Eh? 

Naozumi: Ah! Sana-chan stealer! 

Sana: Oi, Naozumi-kun! Merry Christmas! 

Naozumi: looking cool Hello Sana-chan. notices Tsuyoshi Ah! Sana-chan stealer! 

Mama: Good evening, Naozumi-kun. 

Naozumi: Sana's mother! Hello, I am pleased to be here. 

Mama: I didn't notice you come in. 

Hayama: Should I throw him out the window? 

Sana: hits Hayama with mallet No! It's Christmas! Hey, where did 

Justin-chan go dragging Gomi-kun out of here anyway? 

Hayama: I'm not sure we want to know. 

[A scream from Gomi is heard down the hall.] 

Hayama: Like I said... 

[Justin appears at the door.] 

Justin: Come on, Gomi-chan, you look just fine. 

Gomi: No, no!! 

[Justin drags Gomi in. Gomi is wearing the pink princess dress.] 

Gomi: AHHHH!! NO!! STOP!! 

Tsuyoshi: straightens his glasses .... 

Hayama: Interesting. But very fightening. 

Sana: HAHAHAHA!! 

Justin: Hey! He looks cute. 

Hayama: chokes on food 

Justin: Naozumi-chan, doesn't he looks cute. 

Naozumi: Yes. Us artists do these kind of things. Gomi-chan looks very cute.. winks 

Gomi: AHHHH!!! I AM SOOOO OUT OF HERE!!! 

The End! 

Sana: MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
